Naruto Shippuden: Mirai Kodomo
by LeCrazyWaffle
Summary: Mirai Kodomo - the future child. What if Sasuke didn't join Orochimaru, but instead took the right path to gain power? Enjoy! My stories: Naruto Shippuden: Tale of Sasuke Uchiha ; The Walking Dead: Hell on Earth Season 1
1. The Return of Sasuke

So, this is **my** Naruto Shippuden story. The OC that I created is **my** character, so any resemblance to other characters is purely **coincidental**. And, yes, the cover picture of this story is the real look of the OC, and that picture is **mine** too.

* * *

**Unknown forest, not far from Orochimaru's lair**

On that very night, Sasuke Uchiha was supposed to reach Orochimaru and train under his tutelage. Hours have passed after he defeated Naruto at the Valley of the End.

He could've killed Naruto to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, which would help him in murdering his brother. But he didn't. He wanted to make his own path. He decided to take the road of vengeance.

It was destined that the three members of Team 7 train under the three great sannins - Naruto with Jiraya, Sakura with Tsunade and Sasuke with Orochimaru.

But, something happened, something that will change the course of many lives, including the lives of the Team 7.

Sasuke somehow knew he was close to Orochimaru's hideout, but...

As he entered through the forest, he heard a voice

"Stop right there."

Sasuke couldn't find the source of the voice even with his Sharingan.

"Who are you? Show me your face!" Sasuke yeled.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared. It was a young man, probably a little older than Sasuke. He had a short black hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with netted sleeves and black ankle leather pads. He also had black pants with an open black skirt and shinobi metal plated boots. He had a metal belt protector with the Konoha sign. He also had a weapon holster on his back.

"Don't worry, I am an Uchiha, just like you."said the stranger

"No,... every Uchiha was killed in Konoha! You're lying!"

"Well, here is the symbol", he turns and shows the Uchiha crest on his back,"And if that didn't convinced you, here is another proof", then he activates his Sharingan.

Sasuke was shocked seeing a fellow Uchiha. But he still didn't recognized his brethren.

"Alright, you...convinced me. Who are you?", Sasuke asked.

"My name is Kudoh."

"Kudoh, huh? I never heard anything about you."

"I am not surprised. You see, my family has left the Konoha 20 years earlier. I haven't been in village, but I always carry my Konoha protector."

Sasuke doesn't know if he should trust Kudoh or not.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, I would really appreciate if you don't join Orochimaru and the Sound Four."

"Oh yeah? Who would teach me then?"

"Me, of course."

"Move along. Even if you're Uchiha, no one will stand in my way!"

"Oh boy, I knew this would come to this", Kudoh thought**. **He pulled a weapon from his holster and the weapon is actually an assembled boomerang. Kudoh threw the boomerang towards Sasuke. The boomerang was thrown in an unusually slow rate, so Sasuke caught it easily.

"You are a joke.", Sasuke mocked Kudoh

**"**Rule number one of combat",Kudoh did a tiger hand sign,"never underestimate your opponent!"

In the next moment, the boomerang that Sasuke caught fills up with electricity dealing enormous pain to Sasuke. After that, Kudoh returned his boomerang using chakra strings.

"Do you still want to join Orochimaru?"

"Damn...you.." Sasuke whispered

"Alright, then - show me your strongest Chidori.

Sasuke is still trying to get up after the electric shock, "Wh..what?"

"I'll say this one more time, attack me with your best Chidori."

Sasuke finally stood up and activated his Black Chidori while in Curse mark level 2 form. He rushed towards Kudoh with the intent of killing him, but Kudoh activated in an instant his Chidori, which was smaller than Sasuke's. But somehow, at the clash of the Chidori's, Kudoh small Chidori overpowered Sasuke's large Black Chidori. Because to much chakra was spent on that, Sasuke blacked out

Sasuke woke up in a grass field. He noticed that someone took his shirt and boots off. Then he saw a Konoha forehead protector. When he stood up, he saw an old wooden hut and a lake. He didn't knew where he is.

Suddenly, Kudoh approached him. Sasuke was angry and Kudoh knew that.

"Where are we?!" Sasuke yeled at Kudoh.

"We are in middle of nowhere. The nearest village is 200 miles west."

"I won't join you." Sasuke angrily said.

Kudoh suddenly falls apart and turns into water. He was a water clone, while the real Kudoh was behind him. When Sasuke turned, Kudoh just punched him hard in the stomach with his boomerang.

"You are in no position to negotiate with me, stupid brat. I am here to help you to become stronger...stronger than Naruto, stronger than Itachi and even stronger than Orochimaru!"

"Unngh..."

Kudoh threw something on the ground. It was the picture of Team 7.

"Your friends are training right now! They are training to become stronger too."

Sasuke was silent.

"I can teach you power, but in the right way. Put your forehead protector if you want to join me. Otherwise, I'll just leave you to your miserable fate."

Sasuke finnaly stood up and grabbed the protector. He was looking at it for some time asking himself what should he do. Then, he put it on his head at tied up really hard.

"Alright, teach me everything you know."

"Good. Now listen to me carefully."

"Your training will last 30 months and it will be divided in 5 parts."

"In the first part, your skills in taijutsu will be tested. Also, you will learn the skills of using the kusanagi sword. After that, you'll learn how to use the kusanagi sword with blades on both ends."

"In the second part, you will learn new fire release techniques."

"In the third part of your training, you will learn the secrets of the Chidori. The Chidori isn't just the electric fist. Also, you will learn how to properly combine the Chidori chakra with your sword."

"In the fourth part, you will learn the Summoning techniques. Chose which animals you will summon wisely."

"The last, but the hardest and the most important part is the full control of the Curse Mark. During the last four training parts, you will not use your Curse Mark. In this part, you will regain total control over the Curse Mark, and I will personally help you reach the Curse Mark level 3 form. Trust me, you cannot learn the level 3 form from Orochimaru."

Sasuke was shocked, "Level 3 form?! But how?"

"First, you must pass the first 4 parts of your training. If you succeed, I will reveal the secret of the level 3 form..."

**2 and a half years later...**

"Pack your things Sasuke."

"Are we going to Konoha?"

"Yes. Now, hurry up!"

After a few minutes, Sasuke and Kudoh left the field. While they were walking, Kudoh started a conversation.

"I monitored Naruto's and Sakura's training.",Kudoh said," They've changed. Both physically and mentally."

"I've changed too."

"You're right. And they also changed their appearance."

Sasuke was wearing a short-sleeved dark-purple shirt with a zipper and a large collar. He had bandaged his entire left hand. He was also wearing white pants and shinobi boots. He had a metal belt protector like Kudoh and a katana holster on his belt.

"So... I was wondering.."

"Hm?"

"Who would you like to see first?", Kudoh asked.

Sasuke thought about it and after a few minutes of thinking, he said.

"I would like to see Sakura." he answered.

"You want to see your grlfriend? How sweet!", Kudoh smiled.

"She is not my girlfriend - we are just friends."

"Really? Just friends? Man, you are probably the biggest loser ever!"

"Why?"

"Because, if you didn't noticed - Sakura has feelings for you, and you didn't respond to that. Nevertheless, she still cares about you even now. I think you need to do something more than just saying hi. I mean, you can tell her that you missed her, you can hug her. And maybe, you can kiss her!"

"Um,.. well.." Sasuke didn't know how to respond.

Kudoh then noted,"If you feel the same way, of course. If not, I'm pretty sure Sakura will sense that."

They arrived at the village and they managed to bypass the watchmen. Sasuke was surprised when he entered Konoha**.**

"Has the village changed?" Kudoh asked.

"Not a bit."

"Really? I didn't know."

After a short walk, Kudoh noticed someone**.**

"Hey, isn't that Sakura?"

Sasuke has turned around and saw her sitting in a restaurant alone.

"Yes." Sasuke responded.

"Well, don't just stand there! Surprise your girlfriend!"

"She is not m... ah, forget it."

Sasuke went to Sakura's direction. She couldn't see him because Sasuke was coming from behind.

"The village didn't change, probably the people in it didn't change too. The only one who changed was Sasuke. I wish that he was by my side now.

"Hello, Sakura."

Sakura looked behind and...her wish came true.

* * *

This is the second time I posted this story. I didn't follow the guideline, and as a result, my story got deleted and I got a 2 day ban from posting new stories. So, remember kids, **do not defy the rules of the guideline**,** ever! :)**


	2. A New Face in the Village!

Kudoh went to a bookshop not far from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Do you have the newest "Make-Out Tactics" book?" Kudoh and...Kakashi asked together the shopkeeper.

Kakashi turned around and saw Kudoh.

"Aren't you a little young to read that?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope. Wait..."

Kudoh then approached Kakashi.

"Hey, you're Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-Cat ninja! Nice to meet you!" Kudoh yeled and gave Kakashi a handshake.

Kakashi was confused, so he asked,"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"No, I just recognized you. I think we met briefly a long time ago. Anyway, my name is Kudoh. Do you see those lovebirds?",Kudoh pointed at Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi was very surprised seeing Sasuke in the village, "Yes."

"If he kisses her, you will owe me a bowl of ramen."

"I'm glad he made the right choice. He probably trained while he was gone. I wonder who is his present master?" Kakashi thought, and then he said to Kudoh, " I don't think that's going to happen. But... it's a deal!"

Sakura was starring at Sasuke. She can sense genjutsu, but - the real Sasuke was in front of her.

"Long time no see, huh?" Sasuke said. Sakura slapped him, but Sasuke wasn't surprised.

**"**I know, I deserve th..." Sasuke didn't finish his sentence because Sakura hugged him.

"I knew it. I knew you would return" Sakura whispered to Sasuke while she was crying.

"Sakura..."

"Where have you been? What were you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Shut up."After saying that, Sasuke kissed Sakura. Sakura didn't expect that, but she enjoyed it.

"Well, the impossible happened" Kakashi thought.

"Ahem?"

"Alright, I'll buy you ramen." Kakashi was, deep in his heart, very pleased that Sasuke kissed Sakura.

"Good, now let's go meet them." Kudoh said.

Sakura , while she was kissing Sasuke, noticed that Kakashi was walking towards her. And he wasn't alone.

She gently pushed Sasuke and said," Hello Kakashi - sensei!" She was blushing.

"Hi Kakashi" Sasuke said.

"Well, you two really have grown up!" Kakashi said that with a smile.

"Now they have matured enough to do some",Kudoh coughed,""things". Am I right, Sasuke?" Kudoh said.

Sasuke gave him an evil stare while Sakura was on a verge to hit Kudoh in the face.

"Sasuke, it seems that he knows you. Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"He was my sensei for these two and a half years." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi and Sakura were shocked. They didn't expect that Sasuke would train with a person like Kudoh.

"You are quite young for a sensei." Sakura said that to Kudoh.

"Age doesn't matter, Sakura. And, besides, I am an Uchiha. That was one of the reasons why Sasuke joined me instead of Orochimaru." Kudoh replied

"He is an Uchiha? He must be strong, strong enough to force Sasuke to switch sides. I'm impressed" Kakashi thought and said to everyone," I heard that Naruto returned to the village."

"Naruto's here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes",Kakashi replied,"and I think he is on his way to the Hokage residence. Well, I have some things to do. See you later!" He dissapeared.

**Hokage Residence, Tsunade's Office  
**

Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune and Jirayawere in the office talking.

"You've changed Naruto, that is for sure." Tsunade noted.

"Yeah granny! Now I am stronger than ever, all thanks to Pervy Sage."

In the next second someone knocks on the door.

"Come in."

It was Sasuke, Sakura and Kudoh. Naruto was surprised because Sasuke did return to the village. He was starring at them for a few seconds, and then he hugged Sasuke and Sakura together.

Kudoh started to "cry" and said, "Friend reunions are so touching"

Naruto then let's go and look's at them both.

"Boy, am I glad to see you two." Naruto joyfully said.

"So, I didn't get a chance, but I can ask you two..." Sakura said,"Do I look like a woman now? Did I mature at all?" Then she started to blush.

Naruto responded,"Nah, you haven't changed a bit."

When she heard that, Sakura instantly punches Naruto in the chin sending him 50 metres in the air breaking the ceiling of the residence.

"Sorry, lady Tsunade for breaking the roof"

"It's okay Sakura" Tsunade said.

"Oh no", Jiraya thought,"now we have two Tsunade's in the same room!"

In the next second, Naruto appeared and he landed on his head. Sasuke smiled and Sakura turned to him.

"What do you think Sasuke? Have I matured?"

"I think that you've matured, though not into a woman, but into a beautiful girl." Sasuke said and Sakura was very amused.

"Oh, Sasuke," Kudoh starts to imitate Sakura's voice,"You are so handsome and cool, I want y..."

Jiraya interrupts Kudoh by pulling his ear.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,let,ow,go,ow,of my,ow, ear!"

"I'm just saving you from Sakura's rage, boy, be thankful for that." Jiraya whispered.

"How did Sakura got so strong?" Naruto thought, and then he pointed his finger at Kudoh and asked him,"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Kudoh placed his arm on Sasuke's shoulder," I'm Sasuke's cousin and his sensei. Kudoh is the name."

"I didn't knew you had a cousin Sasuke." Naruto noted.

"Me neither" Sasuke responded.

"It's good to have you back Naruto. I was keeping a certain individual that you'll be facing."

"Really? Who is it?" Naruto asked and suddenly the door opened. Behind the door were Shikamaru and Temari.

Suddenly, the door opens - it is Shikamaru ad Temari.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto and Sakura yeled.

"I can't believe it. It's you Naruto! I didn't knew you've return to the village." Shikamaru was very surprised seeing Naruto.

"Is that the same little brat?" Temari thought.

"You've changed." Shikamaru said.

"Believe me, he hasn't changed a bit." Sakura noted to Shikamaru.

"Sakura, please, give me a break."

"So", Shikamaru looks at Sasuke," you've returned too?"

"Yes, and I'm planning to stay here." Sasuke responded

"That is good to hear. Your search and rescue mission was such a drag. And who are you?" Shikamaru asks Kudoh/

"Me? I'm a relative of Sasuke's."

"Are you my opponent Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean, I'm here just to leave some paperwork."

"So, if it isn't you, then it must be",Naruto looks at Temari,"...what's your name again?"

"You didn't remember me?!"

"Your opponent isn't here, but he should arrive at any moment." Tsunade said.

"Sorry if I am late."

In the next moment, Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto.

"Kakashi - sensei! Boy am I glad to see you! I've brought you something. A little present."

Naruto pulled out "Make - Out Tactics" from his dashed to get the book, but Kakashi quickly grabbed it before Kudoh.

"No way! Is that...?" Kakashi asked.

"The new book from the "Make Out" series after three years. Pretty boring if you ask me." Naruto responded.

"Noooo, I was so close..." Kudoh thought and started to cry.

"Th..Thank you!"

"Kakashi, get a grip ad stop fooling around! We have important things to do!" Tsunade yeled, and Kakashi secretly put the book in his pocket.

"So, are you my opponent sensei?" Naruto asked.

" Yes, and no. Actually, I'm fighting the three of you.

"What?" All three of us?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi will test your skills. Sakura, show him that your training with me wasn't a waste of time." Tsunade said.

"Sasuke, don't dissapoint me. Kick his ass!" Kudoh yeled.

"Alright, you're all dismissed...except for you Kudoh."

Everyone leaves the office except Kudoh.

"While I was talking to others, Shizune was searching the data book and the bingo book, and there is no proof of your existence here. And still, you have the sign of the Konoha." Tsunade noted to Kudoh.

"I wasn't here for a quite long time." Kudoh replied.

"You will need a rank, and for people like you who haven't been in the village for some time, there is a special test."

"Give me all you got"

Kudoh went to a special room where he was faced with a test that was far more complex and difficult than the test from the Chunin exams. Kudoh didn't knew that because he never went to the Chunin exams. However, he completed the test without a single mistake.

"I am impressed. But you will have to fight someone."

"About that, if you don't mind, I would really like tho fight these ninjas."

Kudoh showed a databook containing the info and pictures of the ninja from the previous year. The ninja from Team Guy, Asuma and Kurenai were underlined

"You are a arrogant one, that is for sure."

"Ma'am, arrogancy is my middle name."

"Well, you are lucky since no one is going on a mission. Snd I think Shikamaru will be happy since he doesn't enjoy being the one of the staff for the Chunin exams."

"So, do you accept my request?"

"Yes. And try not to damage them permanenty"Tsunade said that as a joke.

"Don't worry, I won't"

Kudoh left the office and pursued Kakashi. After he caught up with him, Kudoh was on his knees begging Kakashi

"Please, I must see it!"

"No! Get your own copy!"

"Please, I'll forgive you our bet!"

"Here",Kakashi throws Kudoh some money,"Buy your ramen."

"Noooo...", Kudoh started to cry.

"Okay kid",Jiraya was behind Kudoh,"here is a another copy for you, just don't cry."

Kudoh turns around and see's the book in Jiraya's hands. He grabs the book and hug's Jiraya.

"Oh thank you, thank you! I am now forever in your debt!"

"Get your hands off of me!" Jiraya yeled.


	3. Kudoh Uchiha VS The Rookie Nine!

**Konohagakure, village centre**

"Man, training with Pervy Sage was hard! I mean, I had to buy new clothes and take a new forehead protector!" Naruto said.

"Lady Tsunade was tough on me too. How about you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"30 months of training in shorts and a forehead protector. I was being injected with poison every day so I could be immune to any kind of toxins." Sasuke responded.

"Man",Shikamaru thought,"That guy Kudoh may be a dumbass just like Naruto, but he surely pushed Sasuke to the limits of his strength"

"Also, we took missions" Sasuke added.

"What kind of missions?" Naruto asked.

"From protecting civilians, escorting goods to capturing or..." Sasuke remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"You wont like it" Sasuke responded.

"Aw, come on! Surely it can't be that bad!" Naruto said.

"We protected civilians, escorted goods, but mostly we took missions like capturing or..." Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Or...killing missing - nins" Sakura and Naruto were shocked. They didn't expect that answer, so Naruto quickly changed the subject.

"So, I've heard that you'll be fighting Kudoh, right?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Not only me, almost everyone from our generation."

"Really? Even Hinata?"

"Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Ino,... you name it. And, by the way, shouldn't it be a perfect opportunity to see them?" Shiamaru asked.

" Hey, that isn't a bad idea! I can't wait to see everyone!" Naruto yeled.

"Well, I guess we could watch the fight from a distance." Sakura said.

"And I really hope you'll kick his ass!" Naruto yeled at Shikamaru.

"Idiots." Sasuke said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, what did you say?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm saying you're idiots if you think you'll gonna take him down easily." Sasuke responded.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I've seen what he is capable of. You'll be lucky if you end up only with broken legs or arms. You'll never beat him. Even if there is nine of you."

"What can he do?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see it soon, and a hint for you, Shikamaru: he isn't a typical Uchiha, so he doesn't use Fire style techniques. Expect anything from him."

**Konoha Training Field**

Kudoh was there, reading "Make - Out Tactics" that he got as a present from Jiraya. He arrived earlier so that he could read while he waited for other's to come.

After a few short minutes, nine ninja's appeared in front of Kudoh. Team Asuma, Kurenai and Guy.

"You arrived. Let me introduce myself." Kudoh said.

"My name is Kudoh Uchiha, and yes I am related to Sasuke. I trained him while he was gone."

"As you know, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are in the village. In fact, they are near this field, waiting for our fight to begin."

Naruto and his teammates were close to the training field, so everyone heard when Naruto yelled:

"Beat the crap out of him guys! I'm counting on you!"

Hinata blushed when she heard Naruto's voice.

"You don't have to tell me your names because I read all 'bout you in the databook. So..." When Kudoh looked at Tenten, he stopped talking. After a few moments, he murmured: "My,my, you ARE beautiful!"

"Uh,..me?" Tenten was confused and started to blush.

"Here's the deal, Ichiraku Ramen, at eight o'clock tonight. I'll be waitin'."

"Geez, after 3 seconds of knowin' her, he already asked her on a date?" Ino thought.

"He is direct, I'll give him credit for that.." Shino thought.

"But I have to train..." Tenten's sentence interrupted Rock Lee, who said: "Kudoh is very youthful! It will be a honor if you, Tenten go with him tonight!"

"But, I.." Tenten was interrupt again, but this time, Might Guy appeared.

"Tenten, I dismiss you from tonight's training. Have some fun! Alright, give your best shot!" then Guy disappeared with a smoke.

Kudoh was very happy and had a grin on his face.

"Well, we solved that... anyway, let's begin." Kudoh said and in the next moment he pulled out his boomerang from it's holster.

Kiba went first to strike, but Kudoh easily avoided him. Kudoh jumped to a nearby lake and did one hand sign and said:"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**"!

And in the next moment, a huge water dragon attacked the nine ninja's.

Sakura, who was at a safe distance from the fight said:"How can Kudoh do that jutsu with only one hand sign?"

"What do you mean by that Sakura?" Naruto asked and was immediately punched by Sakura.

"I mean, you idiot, that particular jutsu needs forty four hand signs."

"You are right" Kakashi said, who was behind them all along.

"Kakashi - sensei, I didn't knew you were here!" Naruto yelled.

"I've came to watch the fight. Sakura, there was only one man who was capable of performing that jutsu with one hand sign."

"Who was it, Kakashi - sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The Second Hokage." Kakashi responded.

Kudoh was dodging and blocking everyone's attacks. No one could hit him because he was fast. Shikamaru was trying to stun Kudoh with his Shadow Possession Jutsu, but every time, he would fail.

At some point, Hinata managed to scratch Kudoh with her kunai. Kudoh was looking at the wound for several minutes.

And then he started to cry and yell to Hinata.

"YOU CUT ME!"

Hinata and the others were confused.

"YOU CUT ME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! IT HURTS!"

Hinata couldn't say anything except:"I'm sorry?"

"WELL SORRY ISN'T GOING TO HEAL THIS WOUND!" After that, Kudoh got depressed and sat.

"Uhh, I didn't expect THAT reaction from him" Naruto said. Sakura and Kakashi felt the same way. But Sasuke had a very strange smile on his face.

Ino approached Kudoh, she touched his shoulder and said:"Hey, it's not a big deal, isn't it?"

"I guess..." Kudoh was still crying.

Shikamaru found it strange for an Uchiha to behave like that, but then he remembered Sasuke's words:

_"Expect anything from him."_

"...you are right" Kudoh stopped crying.

Shikamaru tried to warn Ino, but it was already to late...

"Move, and her neck will snap like a twig." Kudoh's arm was around Ino's neck.

"Ino!" Choji yelled.

"Bastard..." Kiba murmured.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked himself ouloud.

"Hnh, Kudoh is a master manipulator." Sasuke responded.

"I didn't knew Kudoh was like that." Sakura said.

"Neither did the missing - nins we've been chasing." Sasuke added.

Everyone was shocked. Ino struggled to break free out of Kudoh's arms, but failed every time.

"I will now show what it means to be helpless. What it means when you cannot do anything except to watch your friend suffer." Kudoh said that to everyone and then he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Kudoh's Mangekyo Sharingan was in a shape of a reversed red square that had a black reversed square inside of it. Parts beyond the red square were black.

Kudoh started to "steal"chakra from Ino, and when he began, his right eye started to bleed.

"What are you doing to her?" Choji asked.

"Her chakra", Neji said,"it is all going to his body!"

"That, is the special ability of my right eye" Kudoh said and he pushed Ino from him because he drained all the chakra he needed.

"You will pay for that!" Kiba yeled.

"**Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Tornado**!" Shino yelled and an insect tornado formed rushing towards Kudoh. But...

"**Amaterasu**!" Kudoh yelled and his left eye started to bleed, but it created giant black flames that hit the insect tornado. The tornado soon fell apart and the remaining insects were burning.

"What? Impossible! How could..?" Shino was shocked.

"Eternal Black Flames" Kudoh said "You cannot extinguish them. They burn until it's target is reduced to ashes." Kudoh's face was frightening because both of his eyes were bleeding.

"Alright, Akamaru! Let's do it!" Kiba said.

"Bring it on." Kudoh responded to Kiba's words.

"**Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu:** **Fang Over Fang**!" Kiba yelled and created a massive vortex with his dog. The vortex was heading towards Kudoh.

"**Chidori**!" Kudoh stopped the vortex with his Chidori, but Tenten appeared behind him and caught him with a chain.

"**Ninja Tool: Meteor**!"Tenten yelled and threw various ninja tools at Kudoh. Unfortunately, for them, that Kudoh was just a Water Clone. The real Kudoh was in the air.

"**Water Style: Giant Water Hydra**!" and in the next moment, a giant water creature with ten dragon heads emerged from the lake. Kudoh then struck it with tha Chidori Current to electrify the beast.

"This will spice things up!" Kudoh yeled.

"**Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists**!" Hinata appeared in front of Kudoh and punched him in the face with one of her lion fists.

Kudoh landed on the ground, and his electrified hydra shattered, but some of the water hit Rock Lee, and he was electrocuted immediately.

Kudoh stood up only to see Neji with his Byakugan activated.

"**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**!" Then Neji started to hit Kudoh. He didn't manage to hit him due to Kudoh's evasion speed, but he did him quite some damage.

Kudoh was later pushed and then he was paralyzed by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Choji, now!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Alright, **Expansion Jutsu**!" Choji's whole body increased in size, and then he stomped at Kudoh raising a big curtain of smoke..

"Good Choji, you got him!" Kiba yelled.

"Not yet."

After the smoke cleared, Choji in fact stepped at Kudoh Susanoo bone armor.

"What?" Neji was surprised. After doing the trigram technique, he shouldn't be using chakra.

"So, that's the Susanoo." Kakashi thought.


	4. Team 7 Reunited!

**Konohagakure, Training Field**

"Wh,..What is that?" Rock Lee asked referring to Kudoh's Susanoo.

"It's like a skeleton made of chakra,... very powerful chakra" Hinata responded.

Kudoh's Susanoo was a white colored skeleton torso that had a tiger skull. The skeleton's arm was holding Choji's foot.

"I must admit it, you almost got me" Kudoh said, and then he added,"Yeah, almost."

The skeleton arm pushed Choji's foot causing him to fall. Then, the Susanoo's fists punched Choji forcing him to return to his normal size.

"What is a Susanoo, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The Susanoo is a warrior - like being that can be created only by the user's of the Mangekyo Sharingan that have it in both of their eyes. It's a very powerful technique that has three forms - the skeleton, which you can see it now, the muscular form, and then the armor form." Kakashi replied.

"They say that the Susanoo drains one's life force." Kakashi added.

"That is not a problem for Kudoh" Sasuke interrupted.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because Kudoh doesn't have the Mangekyo Sharingan... he has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke responded.

"Eternal? What is the difference?" Sakura asked.

"The Eternal is a much more powerful version of the Mangekyo Sharingan, and it doesn't have some drawback's that has the original one. But in order to gain that, you must transplant the Sharingan from an another Uchiha." Sasuke responded.

Kudoh's Susanoo started to change into the second muscular form. The Susanoo was a human with a tiger's head. From the white skeleton form, the Susanoo morphed into a black skin form.

"Now, let me show you a true meaning of power!" Kudoh yeled, and in an instant, his Susanoo created a massive boomerang. The Susanoo threw the boomerang towards the Tenten, Kiba and Lee.

Neji jumped in front of them and said,"**Rotation**!"

The Susanoo boomerang and Neji clashed, but eventually the boomerang overpowered Neji, but Kudoh returned the boomerang in the Susanoo's hands.

The Susanoo morphed then in a white armor form.

Kudoh's Susanoo began to create a black Chidori, because Kudoh had an intention to throw it to his opponents.

"They say a true shinobi is always ready to die. Now tell me,... are you ready to die too?" Kudoh asked with an evil grin on his face.

Everyone was scared. Thruth to be told, at that moment, neither of them was ready to die.

Luckily, Lady Tsunade appeared in the field and said,"Enough, now"

Kudoh understood that and his Susanoo immediately disappeared.

"So, how did I do?" Kudoh asked.

"You are good. Good enough to earn your rank." Tsunade replied.

Kudoh approached his opponents. He noticed that some of them still had fear in their eyes.

"Please, do not be frightened by my abilities. I much rather prefer to be loved than to be feared." Kudoh said, and then he asked Tenten,"So, you haven't change your mind about the date?"

"Umm, well..." Tenten murmured, but she was interupted by Kudoh who was leaving,"Alright, see you at Ichiraku's!"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke greeted everyone.

"You did good, guys" Sakura said.

"Tell me, Tenten. Did Kudoh asked you on a date?" Sasuke asked Tenten.

"Yeah. But I really don't know if I should go..." Tenten said.

"During my absence, beside training, we talked about almost everything. He always talked about a girl,a beautiful Leaf kunoichi who was a master when it comes to ninja tools, whom he fell in love." Sasuke said to Tenten.

"Really?" Tenten asked.

"But watch out, Tenten", Naruto added,"you never know when it comes to Kudoh. I mean,..." Naruto was interrupted by Sakura's fist that was in front of him.

"What do you MEAN, exactly?!" Sakura was about to hit Naruto.

"Oh, n-n-n-nothing Sakura, it's nothing." Naruto was scared of being punched again.

"We must make a strategy on how we will defeat Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"You're right. We can't just attack him without a plan." Sakura said.

**Ichiraku Ramen, after a couple of hours**

"Crap, I can't believe I'm late!" Tenten thought as she rushed through the crowd.

When she finally arrived, she noticed Kudoh, who was waiting for her.

"Sorry if I made you wait." Tenten apologized to Kudoh.

"Hey, it's no big deal. So what do you want to eat?" Kudoh asked.

After they finished their meal, Tenten asked Kudoh:

"So, you trained Sasuke, right?"

"Yep."

Silence.

"So, what is your goal in life?" Tenten asked.

"My goal is... to change." Kudoh responded.

"Change? Change what?"

"Everything."

"How are you planning to do that?"

"I really don't know" Kudoh smiled.

"It's hard to admit it", Tenten thought,"but I think I like him."

"Your chakra skeleton jutsu was strong. How did you learn it?" Tenten asked.

"I learned it from my sensei. He was an Uchiha too."

"What about your parents?"

"They...died when I was just a baby. Sensei saved me."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Please, tell me more about your sensei." Tenten said.

"Well, like I told you, he was an Uchiha. He told me about Konoha and his time there. He also told me one important thing.

"A ninja who doesn't follow the rules is trash, but a ninja who abandons his friends is worse than trash."

"Hey, Kakashi told me the same thing!" Tenten noticed.

"Oh, yeah, he told me he and Kakashi were friends once."

"Why do you talk about him in past tense?"

"He also died", Kudoh responded,"He sacrificed his life for me, and..."

"He gave me his eyes too."

Tenten was a little disturbed by that, but she understood that.

After a couple of hours talking, Kudoh asked,"You wouldn't mind if I walk with you?"

"Oh, um, sure. I mean, no, no, I wouldn't." Tenten murmured.

After a long walk, they finally arrived a Tenten's house.

"So, this is your stop, right?" Kudoh asked.

"Well, I guess so." Tenten responded.

They glared at each other for a while, and when Tenten's face was a little to close to Kudoh's, he kissed her.

After the kiss. Tenten parted away from Kudoh and said,"See ya tomorrow."

"Yep. See ya." Kudoh left and walked through the village.

"Now, the most important question right now is...where can I sleep?" Kudoh asked himself.

**The next day**

"Dammit, where is he?!" Sasuke angrily asked himself while searching for Kudoh.

After a two - minute search, he finally found Kudoh sleeping on a bench. Sasuke was enraged and kicked Kudoh.

"Why are you sleeping here in the open?! You look like a crazy homeless person!"

"Give me a break Sasuke. What do you want?"

"Lady Tsunade summoned us. Get up now!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Sasuke and Kudoh arrived at the Hokage esidence. They met up with Naruto Sakura and Kakashi.

"Hey, what's up?" Kudoh asked. No one replied to him, not even Naruto. Kudoh saw their faces got very serious.

"Something happened?" Kudoh asked again, and Lady Tsunade said to him,"The Kazekage of the Sand has been taken prisoner by the Akatsuki."

"This is an emergency situation, so I'm going to dispatch you to the Sand." Tsunade added.

"So, am I going too?" Kudoh asked.

"Yes." Tsunade replied.

Team Kakashi regrouped with Kudoh.

After they packed their things, they went on the village gates.

Suddenly, Jiraya appeared.

"Are you going on a mission, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Pervy Sage" he replied.

After learning that they are on a mission to rescue the Kazekage, he wanted to have a word with Naruto.

"Sasuke, I must have a word with you too." Kudoh said.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke, don't use it, except in dire situations. You and I both know you can't completely control it."

"Understood"

"Now, shall we move on?" Kakashi asked, and the whole team nodded

After that, they went on a road to the Land of the Wind.


	5. The Search for Gaara Begins!

"Naruto, quit breaking formation!" Sakura yelled as Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kudoh and she were jumping from tree branches to other tree branches.

"Sakura, give him a break. He cares about him. Naruto considers Gaara as a friend." Sasuke said.

"Don't lose your cool Naruto. Remember what master Jiraya said to you" Kakashi said.

"But we must hurry! Gaara is in danger!" Naruto yelled, and suddenly they met Temari who was passing by. After a quick explanation of the situation, Temari joined up and the rest of them headed fast towards the Sand village.

However, Naruto was still moving faster than the others, which annoyed Sakura.

"Naruto, c'mon. Stop being in head of us!" Sakura yelled.

"I can't take his anymore! It's not a mystery why the Akatsuki wants me and Gaara." Naruto responded and everyone remained silent.

"I have the nine - tailed fox inside of me, and the damn Akatsuki wants it! Gaara and I are the same - we have monsters inside of us."

"And that is the worst part! To them we are just monsters that must be put down!" Naruto was very furious about the whole thing.

After some time, Sakura said," Naruto, the person from the Akatsuki who was after you...it was Itachi Uchiha, right?"

Naruto was surprised of Sakura's knowledge about that, but Sasuke became a little bitter of mentioning his brother.

"That person might be chasing you again, Naruto." Sakura added.

"Well, that isn't guaranteed. Reaching Itachi for us will not be easy. Sakura,, Sasuke and probably Kakashi knows this, so I'll explain to Naruto." Kudoh said.

"You see, the Akatsuki members are normally divided in two - man groups. Because Kisame and Itachi failed to capture Naruto, the Akatsuki will probably sent another two - man group after him. Am I right, Sakura?"

"You got the point Kudoh." Sakura nodded.

After several hours, the found a place to camp. Everyone is asleep, except Naruto and Sasuke.

"Not feeling tired , eh Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't sleep without thinking about Gaara."

"During my training, I've encountered Gaara several times."

"Wait. How? Why didn't he told us bout you?"

"First things first, back then, me and Kudoh were mercenaries, we were hired for special missions. Gaara didn't told you about me because Kudoh and I wore masks."

"So you've been doing missions for the Sand."

"Mostly. My "clients" were also the Hidden Stone and the Hidden cloud villages. We've done many things and, I hate to admit it, but we got rich pretty quickly."

"Seems like your training is quite interesting." Naruto said, and, along side Sasuke, starred to the direction were the Hidden Sand was.

In the morning, everybody waked up and continued towards the Sand village.

**Konohagakure, Entry Gate**

"I am assigning you to give back - up to Team Kakashi." Lady Tsunade said to Team Guy.

"Alright, we'll make it to the Sand village in no time!" Guy said.

"And, Tenten, you can see Kudoh again!" Lee added. Tenten blushed a little. After all she was happy a little because of seeing Kudoh again.

"Let's go" Neji said.

"Yeah, we must hurry" Tenten added, and then, Team Guy went on the road to the Sand.

**Sunagakure, somewhere in the desert**

"Man, what are we waiting for in this cave, we must hurry!" Naruto yelled and ried to exit the cave only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"We can't. There is a sandstorm in the way." Kakashi explained their current situation.

"Many of our people who tried to go through the sandstorm got disoriented and they eventually die from thirst." Temari added.

"Well, unless you have someone with water techniques to fill that gap." Sasuke said referring to Kudoh's abilities.

"To create water from chakra is extremely hard." Sakura said.

"You tell me. One time, when we had a business with the sand, we were caught in a big sandstorm that lasted 7 days and 7 nights. Because of my water jutsu's , we were able to survive that."

The sandstorm dissapeared the next day, and the team rushed towards the village. After hearing that Kankuro was poisoned in battle, everyone came to the hospital.

Kankuro was in a bad shape, and the medic staff couldn't find an antidote. A little incident happened between Kakashi and one of the honored siblings, Chiyo, but that was just a misunderstanding.

Sasuke saw Kankuro, and said."Stay back, I'll..."

"Not here and not now Sasuke", Kudoh said. Naruto and Sakura noticed that.

Sakura quickly started the treatment for Kankuro, so everybody, except Temari, was sitting in the hallway.

"Sasuke, what was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you after our mission is finished." Sasuke replied.

**Orochimaru's secret hideout**

Orochimaru was resting in bed. He was very upset because he had Sasuke in his grasp, but he slipped away thanks to Kudoh.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Who interfered in my plans? I want to know, "cough" "cough" his name so I can kill him personally!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Please, Lord Orochimaru, rest. You still don't have enough strength to move, let alone fight." Kabuto said.

"Unfortunately, "cough" you are right Kabuto... Bring Jin here."

"Understood Lord Orochimaru."

After several minutes, Kabuto appeared and behind him was a young man with long brown hair, black open t-shirt with a large colar, black pants and boots that looked like the booth's came with the pants. He had an eyepatch on his right eye, and an x - scar on his chin. His weapon was a large spiked mace.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" The young man asked, and then Kabuto interfered,"How dare you speak like that to lord Orochimaru, after he done everything for you!"

"It's all right, Kabuto. Jin, I want you to search for Sasuke's sensei - the one who trained with him these last 2 and a half years. Do not engage in combat, just keep a close eye on that person. Understood?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll get the job done." Jin then left the bedroom.

"Lord Orochimaru, do you think it was wise sending Jin on this kind of mission?" Kabuto asked.

"Jin may be an arrogant fool, but he is valuable. And he always _get's the job done_, or so he says."

"I really hope you are right about him."

**Sunagakure, hospital**

Sakura was off to create an antidote for Sasori's poison, while the other's waited in the hallway.

When he regained consciousness, Kankuro showed that he ripped some clothing from Sasori. Kakashi immediately summoned ninja hounds and startd to track the scent of the Akatsuki member.

Team Kakashi slept in the Sand village to regain their strength. The next day, Pakkun arrived to Kakashi telling him he knows where the Akatsuki hideout is. Afterwards, everyone geared up and the some Sand ninja's were summoned as back up for the Konoha ninja. But...

Order's from the Sand council were that all Sand ninja must be put on guard duty.

After receiving that info, one of the honored siblings, Chiyo, arrived on the rooftop of the hospital. Everyone noticed her.

"Lady Chiyo! What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"I came here to help these youngsters." Chiyo responded.

"But, Lady, you are.." Temari was interrupted by Chiyo, who said,"Retired? Because I am retired, that means I can do whatever I want!" the old lady smiled.

"Geez, who could've thought that there is so much life in this grandma." Kudoh thought., and then he said,"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Hey, sorry for not posting stories for a while. My WiFi kinda broke down + when my WiFi got fixed, I had to watch some of the previous Naruto episodes to keep this series more - or - less legit. Again, sorry for the long wait.


	6. Sasuke's Ordeal

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Kudoh went out to find the hideout of Gaara's kidnapers. As they were jumping from trees to trees, Kudoh thought to himself, "Something isn't right.", and then he said,"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this."

Sasuke was annoyed by that sentence, so he said to Kudoh,"You always say that no matter the situat..."

"**Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Sasuke turned around and saw ... his brother - Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi!" Sasuke agrily yelled and charged on his brother with the Chidori activated.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura yelled but it was already too late.

**Ephemeral**

While Itachi's clones were attacking the rest of a group, the original put Sasuke under a genjutsu, so Sasuke couldn't see the struggle going on around him.

Sasuke knew he was under genjutsu, but that didn't matter to him. All he was thinking was revenge. Revenge for his father. Revenge for his mother. Revenge for his entire clan.

"I am ready Itachi. I am ready to kill you!" Sasuke was filled with rage. He activated his Chidori and the first stage of the Curse Mark.

"Foolish little brother", Itachi said,"you are still not ready. And I am going to prove it."

Sasuke felt pain. Then he saw something he will remember for the rest of his life...

He saw the right side of his face that became a side of Orochimaru's face.

"My, my, hello there, Ssssasuke" Orochimaru said.

"Ungh, go to hell" Sasuke responded.

"Don't be like that. Here, someone is joining us, be polite." Orochimaru said with an evil grin on his face.

"What are you.." Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because he felt that something was growing from his hand. It was the head of Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father.

"D...Dad?" Sasuke murmured. He couldn't believe that his father just appeared like that.

"You are a disappointment to the Uchiha clan, Sasuke. You should be embarrassed." Fugaku said.

"What? Why?"

"Because you have joined with him! He is not an Uchiha and he never will be. I can't believe you have fallen so low."

"You mean Kudoh? But.."

"That's right Sasuke. He was telling you about Kudoh. Now, another familiar face is approaching." Orochimaru said.

In the next moment, Sasuke felt that something was growing, this time, out of his shoulder. It was Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's moher.

"Sasuke, why do you always bother Itachi with your nonsense?" Mikoto said.

"But,...but..."

"No buts! Your brother is very busy, so stop annoying him!"

Sasuke was shocked. His father and mother were against him, and he was only trying to avenge him.

"Sasuke, sasuke,... you could be so much more! You still have the chance to join me! I guarantee you ultimate power!" Orochimaru yelled.

Sasuke was thinking of what should he do.

**2 years earlier..**

_Sasuke and Kudoh were sparing. Sasuke fought with his sword, while Kudoh fought with his boomerang.  
_

_After a couple of minutes, they stopped to get some rest._

_"You are good, Sasuke. You may even pass the first step of training. But you left some openings."_

_"Well, I blocked all you attacks, didn't I?" Sasuke asked._

_"True, but remember. In your life, you will always face different enemies. Some enemies will find your openings and weak spots, and they will try to use them."_

_"When you're in that situation, you must form your resolve. You can either continue to battle by ignoring you openings, or... you can try to patch them up quickly. That is a choice that can mean life or death. Never forget that." Kudoh said._

**Present**

"Sasuke! Answer me, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled while dodging attack's from Itachi's clones.

"It's no use, Sakura. Sasuke is in a genjutsu." Kakashi responded.

"Yeah, and I think that the only way for him to escape that is to wake up from that" Kudoh added.

"Well, we can just hope. But now isn't the time for that. **Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled and hit one of Itachi's clones.

"**Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu**!" One of the clones blown a massive fire ball heading towards Sasuke.

"No, Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"**Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu**!" Kudoh and Kakashi created a massive water dragon that extinguished the fire ball and killed all the clones.

"Alright, here I come!" Sakura said and rushed towards Itachi in order to punch him, but another shadow clone got in her way, so she backed off.

"Dammit, there are too many shadow clones! We can't even touch the original." Naruto said.

"Our only hope now is to rely on Sasuke's power of will. I am sure he will be able to escape Itachi's genjutsu.

**Ephemeral**

"So, Sssasuke, what is your response? Will you join m.." Orochimaru was interrupted by Sasuke who said,"This isn't real. My mother and father would never say such things.

"And you, Ororchimaru - you only want my body. That is all you care about. SO GET OUT OF MY BODY, NOW!" Sasuke yelled and he activated his Curse Mark.

The Curse Mark burned the images of Orochimaru, Fugaku and Mikoto on Sasuke's body.

**Reality**

As Lady Chiyo, Kudoh and the rest of the Team 7 were fighting Itachi's clones, suddenly, Sasuke woke up and surrounded himself in purple Curse Mark chakra.

"Sasuke, you're back!" Naruto said.

"I knew he would come back for sure." Kudoh added.

Sasuke then morphed himself into the level 2 form and said,"No more tricks, Itachi! No more genjutsu! I'm gonna finish this right now! **Chidori**!"

Sasuke dashed so fast towards Itachi that even Kudoh barely saw him with his Sharingan.

Sasuke's Chidori pierced through Itachi's ribcage and left a huge hole in his chest and raised a huge curtain of smoke.

"Wait, something isn't right" Kudoh thought," Itachi didn't even tried to dodge Sasuke's Chidori, but why?"

After the smoke cleared, the group saw something very confusing.

The body that was supposed to be Itachi's was actually someone else.

"What? Who is that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke felt very disappointed because that man wasn't the real Itachi, however, Kudoh wasn't surprised. He though,"No wonder he didn't use the Susanoo. He was a fake."

"Lady Chiyo, do you know who this man is?" Kakashi ased.

"I do. His name is Youra, and he is a jonin from our village."

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were shocked by Lady Chiyo's words.

"But he had the Sharingan!" Sasuke added.

"The Fireball technique was created by the Uchiha, and his Fireball was the real deal." Kakashi added

"I don't understand" Sakura said.

"He was transformed into Itachi by the Shapeshifting technique. That means the Akatsuki kidnapped him and turned him into a copy of Itachi."

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"Probably to distract us from rescuing the Kazekage" Kakashi responded.

"Then we must hurry!" Sakura added and the six of them headed to the Akatsuki hideout in hopes that they aren't late to save Gaara.

When Team 7 arrived at the hideout, the noticed that Team Guy was right in front of it.

"Hey guys, whassup?" Kudoh said.

"Him again?" Neji though to himself.

Tenten blushed a little, and Guy said,"Late as usual, Kakashi."

"Sorry, we had some trouble along the way." Kakashi explained.

"Hnh, that's one way to put it." Sasuke added.

"We don't know what or who is behind the door, so Neji will be our guide." Kudoh said, and then he added," By the wasy, hello Tenten."

"Oh, um, yeah, hi." Tenten said.

Neji examined the area and he couldn't explain properly what is inside. Guy tried to force the way through the hideout, but the door is tapped with a strong paper barricade.

The combined team's found the paper seals that were barricading the door.

After removing the seals, Sakura crushed the boulder door, and the saw...

"Crap" Kudoh said.

"We are too late" Kakashi added.


	7. The Curse Mark Level 3 Form Revealed!

Naruto, Sakura and Lady Chiyo were shocked because they saw Deidara and Sasori sitting on Gaara's corpse

"Sasori..." Lady Chiyo thought.

Naruto was enraged by Deidara and said to him,"Where the hell you think you're siting?!"

"Well, he is the jincurikii, alright. And yeah, I know where I'm sitting ... on the former Kazekage." Deidara mockingly said. Sasori, on the other hand was starring on his grandmother, Lady Chiyo.

"Why you!" Naruto yelled, and then... Sasuke stepped out.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, but she got no reply. Sasuke was approaching towards Deidara and Sasori.

Sasuke eventually stopped moving, and said,"Give me his corpse."

Kakashi and Sakura were very surprised by Sasuke's sentence. Naruto also, but not Kudoh.

"And why should we give him to you?" Sasori asked.

"Just give him." Sasuke replied.

"So you are Itachi's little brother? Did you enjoyed killing "him"? Deidara asked him with a smirk.

"Gaara, get up! Stop it!" Naruto desperately asked in hope of getting an answer.

"Naruto! We arrived too late!" Kakashi said.

"Your friend is right. He has been dead for a while" Deidara said to Naruto, and he patted Gaara's face.

Sasuke was coldly looking at Gaara from a distance without any ... emotions.

"Give him back,... GIVE GAARA BACK YOU JERKS!" Naruto yelled and ran towards Deidara and Sasori, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto, don't lose your cool. Don't rush in without thinking, or you're done for." Kakashi explained.

A few moments of silence passed. Sasuke was still looking at Gaara, while Naruto's rage was growing stronger by the second.

"Deidara..." Sasori spoke.

"What is it, Sasori, my man?"

"I'll have the nine - tails."

"Well, sorry, but I am taking the nine - tails. You see, rumor has it that he is powerful, and I want to see that by myself."

"Don't push your luck, Deidara."

Their talk quickly passed on an argument on what art is. Naruto was getting enraged, so he threw a demon shuriken on them, but Sasori blocked it with his scorpion tail without even looking at it.

"Man, are these guys serious? They killed the Kazekage and now they are arguing about art?" Kudoh thought.

"Art is one thing, and one thing only.." Deidara said that while summoning his clay bird.

"Art is one big explosion! Not your grotesque puppets!" Deidara added and his clay bird picked up and almost swallowed Gaara's corpse.

Deidara flew away from the hideout, and, to his delight, Naruto followed him.

"Naruto stop!" Kakashi yelled, and Sasuke passed by him. He was also following Deidara.

"Sakura, Kudoh, Lady Chiyo - you take the one inside, I will take one on the outside. Wait Team Guy for reinforcements!" Kakashi added, and then he exited the hideout.

"I heard you retired." Sasori said to Chiyo.

"I just wanted to see my grandson once more." Lady Chiyo replied.

Kudoh and Sakura noticed that Sasori had much more experience in battling than they have combined.

"Sakura, don't worry about Sasuke. He can take care of himslef."

That words comforted Sakura a little. Their battle against Sasori was about to beggin.

**Outside**

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi jumped on the gate of the hideout in order to get a better view on Deidara.

"Hn, I guess I have to deal with three of them at once." Deidara thought.

Kakashi called Team Guy for help, but they were battling their doubles that were summoned by the barriers break. Kakashi realized that he cannot expect any help, so he raised his protector's left side and revealed the Sharingan.

"You're Kakashi with the Sharingan, right? Shouldn't you be inside?" Deidara asked.

"I hate to admit it, but Sasori is stronger than me. And I don't think that those three are able to defeat him." Deidara added.

"Sakura is strong, and Kudoh is capable of almost anything, I can guarantee you that. However..." Sasuke said, and then he added,"It is you who should be inside!"

An immense mass of purple Curse Mark chakra started to surround Sasuke. It was so strong that even those inside could sense it.

"Never would I thought that I could feel this sadness after the massacre of my clan." Sasuke said that, to Kakashi's and Naruto's surprise.

Naruto calmed down and saw that Sasuke feel's the same way.

The purple chakra started to wrap around Sasuke's body, covering his legs and half of his torso.

"You will pay for what you did to him,... AND YOU WILL PAY NOW!" Sasuke yelled and in the next moment he disappeared.

"Huh, where did he go?" Deidara asked himself, an he got the answer immediately.

Deidara turned around and saw Sasuke... in his level 3 Curse mark form.

"Wh..what is that? What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"So, this is the result of Sasuke's training." Kakashi thought

Sasuke was covered in dense dark - purple chakra. His eyes where white and the Sharingan dots were also dark - purple. He had considerably larger hand - like wings than in his level 2 form.

Sasuke activated his purple Chidori, that was larger and more powerful than the regular one and he hit the shocked Deidara with it.

Deidara's clay bird has got unstable and was falling apart. Gaara's body was out and Naruto got in time to grab it.

Sasuke managed to cut of the remaining parts of Deidara's arm, so Deidara fell on the ground.

As the enraged Sasuke was rushing towards his enemy, Deidara summoned Clay minions that were charging towards Sasuke.

Sasuke morphed his left hand in a kusanagi blade,so he easily cut through the Clay minions.

"Idiot" Deidara said and then, he activated the caused his minions to create a giant explosion.

But not even that could stop Sasuke. He blocked the explosion with his left wing, while he extended his right wing to grab Deidara and crush him.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Sasuke yelled with his demonic - like voice. Kakashi was a little frightened. So was Naruto.

Sasuke managed to grab Deidara's leg and started whipping him through the ground and trees.

"Damn, he is fast. I can't get my clay in time. But...yeah, I could do that." Deidara thought.

Sasuke then created two large Chidori's and melted them into one.

"BE GONE!" Sasuke yelled and he rushed towards Deidara with his large Chidori. However...

He killed a clay clone, and then something grabbed his legs. Sasuke didn't realize that Deidara his clay minions under ground. Soon, almost twenty clay inions jumped towards Sasuke and exploded just when they were about to touch him.

The explosion was very strong. The earth shaked a little because of that.

"Don't underestimate me, Itachi's little brother. I must admit it, you caught me by surprise in that form. I sent those clay minions earlier after you, but when you cut them with your arm...most of the clay in those minions didn't explode. So I hid them in the ground and waited the perfect timing." Deidara explained.

The smoke cleared and revealed Sasuke, who was trying to create the same Chidori earlier.

"YOU MISSED YOUR CHANCE IN KILLING ME. NOW IS MY TURN!" Sasuke yelled and rushed towards Deidara, but...

Sasuke fell and the level 3 form chakra slowly began to return in the Curse mark. Sasuke was on the ground, feeling very exhausted.

"I knew you couldn't hold that power forever. You're not bad, but you really should reconsider of seeing your limits." Deidara mocked Sasuke, and then he said,"Now, I wont miss the chance of killing you."

One of the remaining clay minions jumped to explode Sasuke, but..

"**Kamui**!" Kakashi yelled and transported the minion in the other dimension.

"**Rasengan**! Naruto dashed to hit Deidara, but the Akatsuki member easily avoided it.

"Now!" Kakashi thought and returned the clay minion to reality on Deidara's side - in the time the clay minion was about to explode.

Deidara was launched by the explosion in the water.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Do I look alright, you idiot?" Sasuke responded.

"Well, I guess it's now only you two. C'mon ten, give me everything you got!" Deidara said.

Naruto's shadow clone moved Sasuke to a safer spot, and then, it vanished.

The heavily wounded Sasuke was looking at the ntrance of the hideout.

"Kudoh, please," Sasuke thought,"don't let Sakura die!"


	8. Enter: Shiro & Yami!

"**Water Style: Water Spear jutsu**!" Kudoh yelled and a large water spear emerged from his hand that was heading towards Sasori's puppet, Hiruko.

Sasori blocked it with his metal tail, bu the spear changed it's course and was still heading towards him. Sasori was forced to dodge he spear.

"Now Sakura!" Lady Chiyo said, and Sakura jumped towards Sasori and with a strong ounch, she managed to break Hiruko.

Sasori was sent flying to the other side of the hideout and a large smoke appeared.

From the smoke, a human figure stood up from Hiruko's remains - it was Sasori himself.

Sakura and Lady Chiyo were a little surprised. Sakura thought that Sasori would look much older because he is the grandson of Lady Chiyo, but Kudoh...

"Man,... you are FREAKING GORGEOUS!" Kudoh yelled, much to Sasori's pleasure. Sakura punched Kudoh in the head and said,"You idiot! Now is not the time for fasion criticism!"

"Thank you, I am flattered. I also think that you are pretty. But you would look better as one of my puppets, I can guarantee you that." Sasori said that with an evil grin on his face.

"So then, shall we start?" Sasori said and then he summoned the... Third Kazekage puppet.

The puppet raises his left arm and ejects thousands and thousands of puppet hands that were approaching Sakura, Kudoh and Chiyo. However, the arms released some kind of gas, and Sakura got caught in it.

Fortunately, Sakura evaded it by using an explosive tag on herself.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu**!" Kudoh summoned a large water dragon that was heading towards Sasori, but the puppet blocked it. That gave Chiyo the time to summon her puppets.

"You didn't get rid of them, grandmother?" Sasori asked that referring to the puppets.

"No Sasori, I did not get rid of your mother and father." Chiyo responded and the two puppets pined down the Third Kazekage.

"Mother and father?" Sakura was confused.

"As I told you back in the hospital, The White Fang of the Leaf killed Sasori's parents. He made them because he wanted to fell a parents comfort and love." Chiyo explained.

"You are right, grandmother. But I got rid of them." From the Third Kazekage puppet started emerging some kind of black sand. The sand entered the joints of Chiyo's puppets making them useless.

" Dammit, what is that?" Kudoh asked while dodging the sand.

" Iron Sand, Uchiha. The special ability of the Third. As you can see, I acquired too that ability." Sasori explained.

" I wonder how Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi doing?" Sakura thought.

**Outside the hideout...**

Deidara was dropping clay bombs at Naruto while flying in the air on his clay bird.

" Where did they hid Sasuke...?" Deidara was searching him with the device on his eye.

" There you are!", Deidara found Sasuke and then he said to Naruto and Kakashi," You really thought that I was just flying around tossing bombs at you? Well..."

Deidara was above the tree were Sasuke was resting. He then used one of his palm mouths to create a clay bat.

"Crap! He found Sasuke!" Naruto thought.

Deidara released the bat. The bat acted like a homing missile that hit the tree creating a large explosion.

" Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, but Kakashi said," Calm down Naruto, Sasuke is safe."

" But how?"

" I created a shadow clone that buried Sasuke underground. He is safe."

" Heh, that is good to hear", Naruto said and then he told Deidara,"Watch out! I'm coming for ya! **Multi Shadow Clone jutsu**!"

**In the Recording room**

"So, fellow fans of Naruto, are you wondering why did I stop the story now?" Kudoh asked.

"Well, the truth is - the internet of the writer is very slow, and he was busy last week." Naruto added.

"So he can't open a webpage, much less play an online video." Sakura said.

"And since you probably watched the first episodes, we will do a little time skip, if you don't mind." Sasuke said.

"It's cool having Sasuke back at the very start." Sakura said with a little blush on her face.

"Guys.."

"Yeah, and I don't have to do all the fighting on my own now! But I won't let Sasuke take all the credit." Naruto added.

"Guys.."

"Hnh, just watch me, idiot." Sasuke responded with a smirk.

"GUYS!" Kudoh yelled, and all three remained quiet," Can we continue the story?" Kudoh asked.

" Yep" Naruto said.

"Well, now the location is moved to..."

**Inside of the hideout**

There was a massive cave-in in the hideout, so the fight continued on open. Sasori revealed his secret - he transformed himself into a human puppet.

He attacked them with his hidden blades, and Sakura managed to evade them.

"Damn, he is fast!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, Lady Chiyo, step aside!" Kudoh yeled while starring at Sasori and exclaimed,"**Amaterasu**!"

Kudoh's left eye started to bleed, and Sasori was caught in the black flames.

"Gotcha now." Kudoh stated, but...

"That is Itachi's technique, no doubt about it." Sasori said.

"What?"

Sasori secretly put his core into another puppet while burning.

Seeing this, Lady Chiyo understood that they could not defeat Sasori without a little help.

"**Secret White Move: Chikamatsu's 10 Puppets**!" Lady Chiyo said while removing a scroll. The scroll summoned ten white puppets that had terrifying prowess in taijutsu, ninjutsu, bukijutsu and so on.

"The famous white puppets? Not bad. In fact, I heard that they were used to bring down a castle." Sasori said, and then he removed a scroll and exclaimed,"**Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets **!"

From Sasori's scroll, 100 puppets, all dressed in red clothing emerged from the scroll.

"However, I used my hundred red puppets to bring down an entire country!" Sasori added.

"Well, this is really unfair Sasori. I mean you have a 100 of puppets, and we only have 10." Kudoh said, and then he added," Dammit, I didn't want to ask them for help, but I don't really have a choice."

"Them?" Sakura asked.

"Just watch." Kudoh bit a part of his thumb and put it on the ground,"**Summoning jutsu**!"

Kudoh summoned two large tigers. The first was white with black stripes, and the second was black with white stripes.

"Shiro, Yami, long time no see, eh?" Kudoh asked the tigers. The white one jumped on Kudoh and started licking his face.

"Oh man, oh man, we haven't seen you Kudoh, for like, 10 years!" Shiro said.

"Whatever. Why did you summoned us now?" Yami asked.

"Look behind you." Kudoh said.

The two tigers saw the red puppets. They weren't scared at all.

"You need our help, right?" Yami asked.

"Well, kinda."

"Anything for our Kudoh! Right Yami?" Shiro said.

"Alright. But you owe us some fish after this is over." Yami added.

Kudoh summoned his Susanoo, and said," Alright, let the puppet party begin!"

**Outside**

Sasuke was resting underground. He could still hear the fight coming from the surface. So he digged himself up and saw Naruto and Kakashi dodging Deidara's bombs.

Naruto tried to hit Deidara with the Rasengan, but he would always blocked it with clay animals. They were both extremely tired.

_**Sunagakure Hospital, a few days before...**_

_Both Sasuke and Kakashi were sitting in the hallway._

_"Sasuke."_

_"What is it, Kakashi?"_

_"We don't know who we are up against, so if anything happens, you must let me handle it."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because I will try to banish our enemies in a different dimension with my Mangekyo Sharingan."_

_"You have it? I'm impressed."_

_"But it takes a lot of my chakra and stamina to use it. Don't forget about that."_

**Present**

"At this point, Kakashi would be hit with a bomb, and then he can't use his ability, unless..."

"Ha! I expected more from the Leaf ninja!" Deidara mocked Naruto and Kakashi,"If all you can do is dodge,then you are a waste of my tim...huh?"

Deidara got pierced in his leg with Sasuke's Chidori spear. Naruto jumped and exclaimed,"**Rasengan**!"

Naruto hit Deidara and managed to stun him.

"Now Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled.

"**Kamui**!" Kakashi's eye started to bleed while Deidara was being warped to an another dimension. But due to lack of stamina, he only managed to warp Deidara's other arm.

**Inside of the hideout**

After a fierce battle, Chiyo's all ten puppets were destroyed and most of Sasori's. But Sasori still had a big advantage over them.

"Guys, listen to me. I'm going after the big fish." Kudoh said.

"What? You can't! You'll..." Sakura got interrupted by Kudoh,"Die? Sasuke told me that about 27 times and I'm still standing."

"Jeez, he counted?" Yami thought.

"Listen, You attack the puppets, and I'll go directly at Sasori. We only have one shot at this",Kudoh said and then he added," Lady Chiyo?"

"Yes, boy?"

"Here is what you'l gonna do."

After a few seconds, Kudoh activated his Chidori.

"Alright Sasori, let's see how thick those puppets of yours are." Kudoh told Sasori with an evil grin on his face. And then he rushed directly at him.

"IT'S NOW OR NEVER! **CHIDORI**!"


	9. The Great Explosion!

"Gotcha" Kudoh said with his Chidori impailed in Sasori's chest. The Akatsuki member didn't had the time to relocate his core because he was incaped by the Mother and Father puppets.

The red puppets dropped as their master was slowly dying. Kudoh released his hand and jumped to Sakura and Lady Chiyo. They all had bruises, Sakura some cuts, while Kudoh had a broken bone or two.

Suddenly, the weak and dying voice of Sasori began to talk.

"L..Leaf ninja. Listen to me. I have an Akatsuki spy that is Orochimaru's subordinate. I was to meet him at the Tenji bridge in 10 days regarding the location of Orochimaru's hideout and his new subordinate."

"New subordinate? Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"That, I don't know."

A moment of silence passed.

"You know, I think that true art is making something from scratch." Kudoh said to Sasori. As they were leaving, Kudoh heard Sasori's final words.

"Thank...you..Uchiha.."

**Outside**

Deidara was hiding while watching Naruto, who was trying to help Sasuke.

Team Guy joined them, after they defeated the clones of themselves. Soon, Kudoh, Lady Chiyo and Sakura reached them.

"Damn, those three are alive. And that only means that Sasori is dead." Deidara thought.

"I see him!" Neji said to others and they started to go to Deidara's direction.

Deidara noticed his hiding spot was compromised and quickly avoided one of Tenten's shurikens.

"You managed to see me through the Byakugan. It is one of the special Kekkei Genkai of the Leaf, isn't it?"

Deidara put a kunai in his mouth and managed to block all Tenten's attacks. He managed to avoid Guy's and Lee's attacks too, but was hit by Neji.

Deidara was searching for his clay bird, and when hie finnaly found it, he hid himself behind it.

"Give up, you got nowhere else to run or hide." Kakashi said.

"Oh really?" Deidara asked.

He chopped a piece of clay from the bird and swallowed it.

"Now, you shall see my ultimate work of art. Pay attention, because I won't show this twice, heh." Deidara said with an evil smile.

His whole body was starting to swell. He then said,"Art...is an explosion!"

"He is concetrating his whole chakra into a one single point."Neji said.

"Oh crap, he is gonna explode! RUN!" Kudoh yelled and they started running.

The explosion was slow, but devastating.

"We'll never make it in time!" Neji yelled.

"Damn, even with my water techniques, I can't extinguish the explosion of such force!" Kudoh added.

The blast radius was so long that it threatened to wipe off the combined teams. However, Kakashi stoped running and exclaimed,**Kamui**!"

The explosion stopped coming.

"What is going on?" Lee asked.

Kakashi managed to warp the explosion into an another dimension. But he fell to the ground, and he wasn't moving.

"Kakashi - sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura ran to Kakashi, and said,"It's alright. He is alive. He is just extremely exhausted.

The whole team went on a clear field just outside the forest. Naruto put Gaara's lifeless body there.

Sakura tried to heal Gaara, but it was too late.

"Sakura?" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"At those words, everyone remained silent.

"No, it can't be..." Naruto said.

"He just became the Kazekage! He doesn't deserve this!" Naruto yeled.

"Naruto Uzumaki, calm down. " Lady Chiyo said, but that enraged Naruto even more.

"NO! You shut up! The sand shinobi sealed that monster inside Gaara! He had to live like a total outcast. Nobody cared for him, nobody loved him. Nobody..." Naruto then cried after saying that.

"I..I will.. kill Itachi, and pull the whole Akatsuki with him!" Sasuke thought.

Suddenly, Lady Chiyo approached Gaara and started some sort of healing process.

"Huh?" Kudoh was confused.

"Lady Chiyo! That's..." Sakura was then interrupted by Chiyo."It's all right Sakura."

Lady Chiyo was reviving the Kazekage. When the process was finished, she collapsed while Gaara started breathing.

She sacrificed her life for Gaara.

Soon, sand shinobi started arriving. They celebrated because their leader was alive.

Later they buried Lady Chiyo and the Leaf team said goodbye to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

**Unknown forest**

"Deidara, you are alive! Yay!" Tobi yelled at Deidara.

"Sasori is dead?" Zetsu asked.

"Yeah, it seems." Deidara replied.

Suddenly, the three heard clapping.

"Bravo, bravo..." the unknown voice said. " That is what I expected from an Akatsuki member." Suddenly, a young man with an shown himself to the Akatsuki members.

"Yikes! Who are you?" Tobi asked.

"Jin..is the name." said the man.

"What do you want?" Zetsu asked.

"Oh, nothing. I am now thinking should I kill you or not." As Jin said that, Deidara and Zetsu have prepared to attack.

"Just kidding! I just wanted to know how strong that Kudoh guy is." As Jin was leaving, he told them one more thing.

"Oh yeah, Orochimaru says hello to his former colleagues." As he said that. he disappeared.

**Somewhere between the Sand and the Leaf village...**

Team Kakashi and Team Guy were walking slowly on the hot sun. Kakashi and Sasuke were carried due to their exhaustion. Guy wa carrying Kakashi, while Naruto was carrying Sasuke.

Tenten was complaining about how Guy,Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke are slow. Unfortunately for Kakashi, Guy heard this...

"Slow you say?" Guy had burning passion in his eyes. He was upset abou Kakashi because he was slowing him down "I will show how slow YOU are!" Guy said and he gave Kakashi a piggyback ride.

While Naruto, Sakura and the others couln't believe what they are seeing, Kudoh and Shiro were laughing.

"Guy sensei is so youthful!" Lee said.

Naruto was feeling light. He soon saw the reason for that.

Lee took Sasuke from him and gave him also a piggyback ride. Kudoh was crying because it was very funny.

"Poor Sasuke." Sakura thought.

Guy and Lee rushed to the village.

"Hey, wait for us!" Neji yelled.

Kudoh performed a Water Dash technique and said,"See ya losers!"

Because of that, Shiro and Yami interfered and took the let the remaining members of the Team ride them.

Due to lack of water, Kudoh was behind Rock Lee that was carrying Sasuke.

**Konohagakure, the village gates**

Izumo and Kotetsu were watching the village gates. They saw something coming at high speed. They took a closer look and sa Guy that was carrying Kakashi. Behind him was Rock Lee that carried Sasuke. Kudoh was behind them water dashing, and Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Tenten got last.

"FIIIIRST PLACE!" Guy said. The watchmen were confused.

"Only second place, but I got close!" Lee said. Sasuke was cursing this moment silently.

"I hate to break to ya Lee, but I got some bad news."

"What is it, sensei?"

"You did not come second", Guy turned around to show Kakashi, who was hanging of his back, to Lee,"You finished in third place! Tecnically Kakashi came second because he was on my back. You are a lucky guy Kakashi!"

Lee dropped Sasuke hard and started to write something in his book," You have thaught me another valuable lesson sensei! I still have so much to learn!"

"Unghhhhh..." Sasuke groaned. He looked like someone has beaten him with a hammer.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she was approaching to him. She picked him and carried him like a baby.

"Allllriiiight, never thought I'd see that coming." Naruto thought.

"Hey Guy, I think Kakashi and Sasuke should go to the hospital. They are in a pretty bad shape." Kudoh noted.

After that, they went to the hospital were Kakashi woke up. Lady Tsunade was there and she was very pleased about the missions success. Naruto, Sakura and Kudoh left Kakashi to visit Sasuke.

In the other room, Sasuke woke up and he saw Kudoh.

"How do you feel?" Kudoh asked.

"I feel lik someone chewed me for an hour and then spitted me." Sasuke responded.

"You'll be on your feet in no time!" Naruto said optimistically.

"No, you idiot! Sasuke needs rest for a week at least. Isn't that right, Sasuke?" Sakura was holding hands with Sasuke. Kudoh and Naruto noticed that.

"Well, you still have to train in order to master that form." Kudoh said.

"Form? Sasuke, what is Kudoh talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, Sasuke has a level 3 Curse Mark form. I thaught him that, and believe me - no one can. Not even Orochimaru.

Silence.

"Well, I think we should leave Sasuke to heal up. See ya!" Naruto ran off.

"Bye, Sasuke." Sakura said that before she left too.

"I'm leaving too. Don't want to bother you." Kudoh said.

"Oh, just get lost." Sasuke responded.

"Heh" Kudoh closed the door behind him and went to Kakashi's room. Tsunade and Jiraya were expecting him.

"We need to talk." Lady Tsunade said.

* * *

Aaaand, cut! I finally finished the chapter. Sorry for the delay, didn't have internet for quite some time. Anyway, I won't be posting chapters so often (often? seriously?) due to start of school. See ya next time!


	10. Kudoh's Leave

**Konohagakure, village centre**

"Maaaaaaaaan, that was GOOD!" Naruto said after finishing his twelfth bowl of ramen.

"Best ramen I ever tasted!" Kudoh agreed. He has eaten over 6 bowl's.

After finishing their meal's, Kudoh walked with Naruto a little, and then he said:

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You see, I really don't have a place to stay, so..."

"So what?" Naruto didn't had any idea what Kudoh is about to say.

"Can I stay at your place for a while?" Kudoh finally asked. Naruto was surprised.

"Why do you want to stay at my place? Why don't you go to Sasuke's?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the first reason is - I lived with Sasuke for almost 3 years in a small cabin, so he would be really annoyed if I move with him. The second reason is that he has some plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"Well, I can't say the whole thing, but I know that they involve a certain pink - haired kunoichi." Kudoh said that with a pervy grin on his face.

Naruto took some moments to realize it, but then he said,"Oh, you mean that kind of plans?"

" I do."

"Well,.. alright, you can stay at my place." Naruto said said that with a fake hesitation. The truth is - he has lived his entire life alone, so having a roommate is a good change.

"Thanks. You won't regret it - I am the best cook in the whole Five Elemental Nations!" Kudoh said that optimistically.

"I have to go to the Hokage residence, see ya soon!" Kudoh said, and then he vanished in smoke.

**Orochimaru's hideout**

Jin arrived at Orochimaru's bedroom to report about Sasuke and his sensei.

"Tell me everything Jin. I wan't to know how powerfull is Sasuke and this "Kudoh"."

"Well, Sasuke is pretty strong, I can tell you that. He mastered the technique of the kusanagi swor and has new lightning type jutsu's."

Orochimaru was very surprised. How could Kudoh teach Sasuke to wield the sword of kusanagi? That was impossible.

"Sasuke knows how to control the Curse Mark. He even has a new form."

"New form? What are you talking about?" Orochimaru was filled with rage.

Jin noticed that, and took pleasure in saying this,"He managedto achieve the level 3 form of the Curse Mark."

"WHAT?! That can't be!" Orochimaru was in disbelief. How could a stranger know the way to achieve the level 3 form, and he, the creator of the Cursed Seal of Heaven, could not? That was unnacceptable.

"Lord Orochimaru, please calm down! Please, for the sake of your health." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru calmed down. He was thinking about what should he do.

"So,...did Sasori still believes that Kabuto is their spy?"

"Yes, and because of the fact that he is dead, those Leaf ninja will probably go to the Tenchi bridge." Jin added. " Team Kakashi is going to be deployed, but without Kakashi or Sasuke. Both of them are in the hospital."

"Lord Orochimaru, all we need to do is to kill the Nine - Tails jinchuriki and take Sasuke from the Leaf, and we..." Kabuto was interrupted by Orochimaru, who said,"Sasuke Uchiha isn't important now. That Kudoh probably befriended with Naruto and may try to rescue him when he is in danger. That way, I could kill both of them." Orochimaru had an evil grin on his face.

**The Hokage Residence**

Kudoh saw the Fifth Hokage standing on a balcony.

"You summoned me." he said.

"Indeed I have." Tsunade replied. Then she added," Due to the fact that Kakashi and Sasuke are in the hospital, I want you to replace Kakashi for the meeting on the Tenchi bridge."

"Who is going to replace Sasuke?" Kudoh was curious.

Tsunade hesitated for a moment. She said," I probably shouldn't tell you..."

"Oh, come on. It's not a big deal, isn't it?"

"Sasuke uis going to be replaced by an agent. The agent works for the founder of the ANBU. And that is why I need you to keep an eye for him."

"Well, I am sorry, but I cannot replace Kakashi. Not for the moment." Kudoh said.

"Why?"

"I have to leave the villagefor a couple of weeks. Personal matters."

Tsunade was dissapointed that she couldn't count on him. She will have to look for someone else.

"Alright, you're dismissed."

Kudoh left the residence and was walking towards the training fields. He was still thinking about the conversation he had in the hospital with Kakashi, Tsuande and Jiraya.

**Yesterday, The Leaf Hospital**

_"We need to talk." Tsunade said in a serious tone._

_"Alright. What should we talk about? By the way Jiraya, your book is awesome!" Kudoh said._

_"Thanks. I need to talk to you about Sasuke."_

_"Yeah, what about him?"_

_"Kakashi told me about his Curse Mark form. From the sound of it, it looks like Naruto's Nine - Tails form. Am I correct?"_

_Kudoh smiled, and then he said,"Well, I trained Sasuke, but I also monitored the training of Sakura and Naruto. Especially Naruto. I saw his for tailed form, so I made the seal's level 3 form by observing Naruto's."_

_"Wait. You made the that form?" Kakashi asked._

_"I studied Orochimaru's Cursed Seal of Heaven. I extracted his DNA from the seal. That part was blocking the seal from evolving to the next stadium." Kudoh explained._

_"So, you are telling us that the seal is released and evolved just by extracting that part? How did you do that?" Tsunade asked._

_"By combining different types of juinjutsu on Sasuke. I also gave Sasuke a bonus."_

_"What kind of bonus?" Jiraya asked._

_" I gave hm tha ability to pass the seal on others. All he need to do is to perform a special jutsu for that and give some of his blood." _

_Kakashi was shocked. How could Kudoh know all that? He is so young, yet he obtained suck knowledge._

_"Don't worry, I am not a power-crazy shinobi like Orochimaru. I am satisfied with my current abilities."_

_Everyone was kinda relieved. Kudoh seemed like a nice guy. But Kakashi had a feeling that Kudoh was hiding something._

**Present**

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but I have to ask a favor." Kudoh said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I am leaving the village for a week or two. Sasuke is still recovering, so can you watch him? I don't want to leave him unprotected, but I have a very important issue that I have to finish."

"I will watch over Sasuke. But may I ask - what kind of issue?" Tsunade asked.

Kudoh hesitated for a moment, and then he said,"It's a personal matter."

Tsunade wasn't satisfied with the answer, but she didn't want to bother.

**Outside of the village, some time later...**

"You!" Naruto said. He was angry because he found out that Sasuke is going to be replaced by the guy that attacked him several hours ago.

"Do you have a problem with me?" The guy asked. He was constantly smiling.

"You bet I have! You attacked me!" Naruto was very upset.

"Naruto, please - calm down. We don't want any trouble." Sakura said.

Naruto was about to strike the guy, but luckily, Kudoh arrived.

"Hey, wassup?" Kudoh asked casually. He noticed the pale guy and a a man with an unussual headband.

"You must be Sai, am I correct?" Kudoh asked.

"You are, Uchiha." Sai responded. He noticed the crest on Kudoh's back.

"I am Yamato, pleased to meet you." Yamato offered his hand to Kudoh. Kudoh gave him a handshake.

"Kudoh Uchiha, pleased to meet you too." Kudoh said.

He turned to Naruto and told him,"Naruto, Sakura, I am leaving the villlage for a few weeks. If you need anything" Kudoh gave Sakura a small scroll," just open the scroll and I'll arrive as soon as I can. See ya!" Kudoh dissapeared in smoke leaving Naruto and Sakura with Yamato and Sai.

**Unknown location**

"Hey Itachi, is something bothering ya? You've been quieter than usuall." Kisame asked.

"Since you mention it,... I have a strange feeling that is bothering me." Itachi replied.

"Beside the fact that you're sick? Tell me!" Kisame was getting excited.

"I feel something. Something that is close to me, yet is unknown too."

"Well, do you know what is it?"

"No. I think that time will tell..."

* * *

Ok, I am going to pause this story(pause? seriously?!) because,...well because! I don't have a good reason. I am going to start to write a crossover story. Unfortunately it won't be a Naruto crossover. Fortunately, I think it would be much better! Stay tuned!

P.S. Sorry for the huge delay between chapters. I had to move to another place so... yeah, you get the point.


End file.
